pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingala
The Ordening of Ingala is as much a city as it is a temple. The Ordening exists for one sole purpose: to find and contain the vast array of dangerous artifacts found in the world. They do this at the bidding of the god known as Gerhart, and they are quite good at it. To a man, each is either a full bore warrior monk, or is in training to do so. None among them utilize arcane magic, for they recognize the danger imposed by it, while divine magic is orderly, and such is permitted. Many of the monks also practice a form of martial arts known as the Yuut. Temple/City The city itself, if it can be called that, is situated at the base of several tall mountains on the island of that houses them. The city/temple itself is known as Ingala. Rather than a normal city style setup, the temple serves as living space for its inhabitants, training grounds, library, and vault. No inns are found within Ingala, nor any shops, for they have no care for currency, only purpose. The city houses between one and two hundred monks at a time. The majority of the monks are human, though a few half-elves and dwarves have joined over the years. Tyrant's Vault Deep within the mountains that Ingala sits at the base of is a structure only known to the highest level monks known as the Tyrant's Vault. Here the monks store the world's most dangerous or powerful artifacts, such that they may not bring ruin to the world. To this day no items have been stolen from the vault, nor have any outsiders found their way in, or at least none that have lived to tell the tale. Organizational Structure The Holy Order of Ingala is run by a strict hierarchy: * Adherent - numbering only 5 at a time, these monks are the most skilled among the order, and rule as a unified body. Their will is law, and unquestionable for they are ordained by Gerhart directly. Each of the five are masters at a specific aspect of the Yuut. ** Per - (Nave), Male, Human ** Nils - (Ljud) Male, Half-elf ** Ebba - (Oga) Female, Human ** Myndill - (Hjarna) Male, Dwarf ** Trani (Aska) - Female, Half-elf * Confessor - The enforcers of the Adherent, these monks are the strongest practitioners of the Yuut. These monks are primarily reserved for defending the Tyrant's Vault directly, or retrieving the most dangerous of artifacts. Very few make it to this level. * Herald - the bread and butter of the Ordening, they complete the day to day operations as well as the vast majority of retrieval missions. * Proponent - the most secretive of the Ordening, these monks survey the world for artifacts, complete research, follow tales, all in the service that others may complete their work. Rarely do they reveal their purpose in the world, preferring to move about unnoticed. The Yuut One part martial art, one part divine magic given by Gerhart, the monks of the Ordening utilize this technique to terrifying effect. The Yuut can manifest in several aspects, much likes schools of magic for arcane wizards: * Nave (naa-veh) - aspect of the fist. Those who follow this path are terrifying physical combatants, and some of the more skilled practitioners are capable of manifesting spectral hands and feet to attack at a distance. * Ljud (le-you-d) - aspect of the ear. Those who follow this path seek to entune themselves with the natural frequencies of the world, of the membrane of reality itself. Most utilize a series of small drums, attached to their belts at the waist, that they can work in time to build a rhythm which is capable of doing a variety of things. Some of these beats can harm their opponents, contain errant magic, bolster their allies, or even break the concentration of spellcasters. *Oga - aspect of the eye. Those who follow this path endeavors to see the world the way it truly is. They are adept at undoing illusions, seeing the nature of artifacts, and some of the more skilled practitioners can even see into the past, or so it is said. *Hjarna - aspect of the mind. Those who follow this path endeavor to improve their own minds such that they become adept at finding and retaining information. Many of the practitioners of this aspect posses a perfect memory, can read books at incredible speed, and are able to connect information with other information in visceral manner such that they can draw conclusions many others would not come to and are generally correct, even if they cannot yet vocalize why, but rest assured they will be able to in time. The monks of this aspect do not focus on martial prowess, instead preferring to either win through planning, or avoid fighting altogether. *Aska - aspect of the storm. Those who follow this path are those most in tune with Gerhart, manifesting aspects of the storm itself. They dabble in thunder and lighting as though it were child's play, and some can even fly utilizing the storm's winds. Old Ingala It was inevitable that something would go wrong, when you set out to imprison the world's most powerful artifacts, and indeed the Ordening is a second founding of sorts. Three hundred years ago a disaster befell the original Ordening, killing many and rendering their home uninhabitable. Only the Adherents know for certain what happened, but what is know that it related to an item in the then Vault. The ruins of Old Ingala can still be found underneath the current Ingala, for it was originally built into the mountain to help create a barrier of physical protection. From time to time monks are sent down to test their worth, for the old Passages of Trial still exist, but this is a rare occurrence.